A large container generally has four side plates and a base, and a lid is also provided for a large container used in transport of bulks or liquids so as to protect the cargo inside the container. There is provided an edgeguard around the lid close to the outer sides of the four side plates. When the cargo inside the container applies a large force against the four side plates, to a certain extent the edgeguard of the lid will prevent the four side plates from deforming too large. Further, when the liquids or bulks inside the container fluctuate upwardly, the lid will limit the fluctuating of a liner containing the liquids or bulks, thus preventing the liner from being damaged. Thus, the lid should be connected to the container reliably when used. In addition, the four side plates of the large container can be subsequently folded so as to reduce the space occupied when not in use, thus reduce the costs of turnover and warehousing of products. Further, when the lid is placed on the folded container, the mechanism of lid connected to the container should avoid accumulating high altitude.
One of current locking means for locking a lid to a container comprises a latch and a pit on the upper edge of the lid to accommodate the latch. A hole is provided on the sidewall of the pit through which the latch will extend into a groove on a side plate of the container. When the lid is in use, the latch will limit the upward movement of the lid, while the lateral movement of the handle on the latch is limited by the rib in the pit, so that the lid can be locked reliably. This kind of design achieves the connection of the lid to the container basically. However, when the lid is placed on the container and the latch is in extended state, the latch will be pressed directly on the side plate of the container, so that the latch may be damaged.